williamsstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Teen Hunger Force
Aqua Teen Hunger Force (also known as ATHF) is the second Williams Street swim series. The show is about three anthropomorphic fast food items, along with their next-door neighbor, and their life together in South Jersey. The Aqua Teens were originally billed as a detective crime fighting unit; however, the crime-solving aspect of the show was quickly abandoned. (In the third season, Frylock states: "We haven't solved a mystery in three years!") There is little if any continuity between episodes; almost all recurring cast members have died at least once, only to return alive and well in the next episode. The focus is instead on a pervasive form of postmodern, surreal and often morbid humor, where the focus is often on dialogue and the characters' interrelation, to such a point where plot is often abandoned to allow more time for personal interaction. History Behind the Scenes Cast and Crew Main Characters * Carey Means as Frylock * Dana Snyder as Master Shake * Dave Willis as Meatwad and Carl * C. Martin Croker as Dr. Weird and Steve Guest Stars Characters * Frylock * Master Shake * Meatwad * Carl Brutananadilewski Recurring Characters * Dr. Weird * Steve * Ignignokt * Err * Emory * Oglethorpe * MC P Pants * Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future Episode Mechanics Intro The intro to each episode is an animated sequence of the Aqua Teens in an urban setting, and then it shifts to some action scenes at the end. The song in the opening is performed by Schooly D, and was written right before he got to the studio. For the first two seasons, each show would open with a segment featuring Dr. Weird and Steve. In the beginning, the segment would tie into the episode: for example, Dr. Weird created Rabbot which ended up becoming the basis for the entire episode of ATHF. Later on, the segments would just be random things done by Dr. Weird. In the third season, the pilot episode of the Spacecataz show was aired in small pieces before each ATHF episode, with the pilot's ending cut off. Outro The ending credits play over still images of what many fans argue is a type of 'origin' of the Aqua Teens. An instrumental rap song plays with a remixed audio from Rabbot: "Dancing is forbidden." Closed captioning on many episodes misquotes the audio as being "finger puppets" leading to debates over what the audio is. There are few instances where the ending sequence is different: * The first few episodes, the credits are plain white text on a black background. * In Mayhem of the Mooninites the Mooninites March song is played. * In MC P Pants I Want Candy is played. * In Dickesode everyone's first name is changed to Dick. * In Boost Mobile the can of Axe Body Spray appears in with the Aqua Teen characters. Episodes Season 1 1. Rabbot 2. Escape from Leprechaupolis 3. Bus of the Undead 4. Mayhem of the Mooninites 5. Balloonenstein 6. Space Conflict from Beyond Pluto 7. Ol' Drippy 8. Revenge of the Mooninites 9. MC P Pants 10. Circus 11. Dumber Days 12. Love Mummy 13. Dumber Dolls 14. Interfection 15. Bad Replicant 16. PDA Season 2 1. Mail-Order Bride 2. Super Birthday Snake 3. Universal Remonster 4. Super Bowl 5. Super Hero 6. Super Squatter 7. Super Spore 8. Super Model 9. Super Trivia 10. Super Sir Loin 11. Super Computer 12. Meat Zone 13. Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future 14. Frat Aliens 15. Total Recarl 16. Kidney Car 17. Revenge of the Trees 18. The Cloning 19. Broodwich 20. The Dressing 21. The 22. The Cubing 23. The Last One 24. The Clowning 25. Spirit Journey Formation Anniversary 26. The Shaving Season 3 1. Video Ouija 2. Unremarkable Voyage 3. Mooninites 3: Remooned 4. Gee Whiz 5. Edork 6. Little Brittle 7. Robositter 8. Mooninites 4: The Final Mooning 9. The South Bronx Parasite Diet 10. Dusty Gozangas 11. T-Shirt of the Dead 12. Hypno-Germ 13. Spacegate World Season 4 Special Note: this season was produced during the time the movie was being made, so episodes were not produced regularly, and there were long pauses between new episodes. 1. Boost Mobile 2. Dirtfoot 3. Master Shakes Star-Studded Christmas Special 4. Dickesode 5. Hand Banana 6. Party All the Time 7. Global Grilling 8. Grim Reaper Gutters 9. Moonajuana 10. Bart Oates 11. Antenna 12. Ezekial 13. Carl Wash Season 5 1. Boston episode 2. Robots Everywhere 3. Sirens 4. Redickulous 5. Hoppy Bunny 6. Laser Lenses 7. Couples Skate 8. Dummy Love 9. The Marines 10. Bible Fruits Spinoffs * Spacecataz * I'm Pissed! (webisodes) Film The Aqua Teen Hunger Force Movie Film For theaters is a film based on the series. Video Games * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Zombie Ninja Pro-Am (ps2) * Studio Shakedown (Powerplay) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Destructo-thon (Mobile) * Carl's Freakin' Strip Poker (as.com) * Head Games (as.com) * Mooninite Marauders (as.com) * Insult Master (as.com Multiplayer) * Dead Evil (as.com UK) DVD Release * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Volume 1 * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Volume 2 * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Volume 3 * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Volume 4 * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Volume 5 * Aqua Teen Hunger Force 6 (coming soon) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters for DVD Soundtrack Merchandise Image:ATHFmwwrist.jpg|Meatwad Wristband Image:ATHFmwwb.jpg|I <3 ATHF Wristband Image:ATHFwallet.jpg|ATHF Chain Wallet Image:ATHFCMFFTpos.jpg|ATHF Movie Poster Image:ATHFposter.jpg|ATHF Poster Image:ATHFvfpos.jpg|Visible Frylock Poster Image:ATHFwatapos.jpg|ATHF Swords Poster Image:ATHFplushies.jpeg|ATHF Plush toys Image:ATHFmsmmtoy.jpg|Palisades Toys Shake/Mothmonsterman Image:ATHFkrtoys.jpg|KidRobot toy set Image:ATHFwatatsh.jpg|ATHF t-shirt Image:ATHFmrts.jpg|The Moon Rulz t-shirt Image:ATHFgmts.JPG|Got Meat? t-shirt Image:ATHFblts.JPG|ATHF Beer Label t-shirt Image:ATHFcflmts.jpg|Carl Freakin Ladies Man t-shirt Image:ATHFatgkyts.jpg|Aqua Teens are Going to Kill You t-shirt Reception Ratings Critical Community Trivia * Shake is a pistachio-flavored milkshake. * Shake does not have a bedroom. He sleeps on the recliner. External Links Category:Aqua Teen Hunger ForceCategory:Television Series